Night
by Aleta Lakewood
Summary: I got really bored on night and this is what happened. it makes no sense, but I thought i'd post it to see if anyone out there would like it.


**Name: **Night**  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

--

Narcissa looked around the now pitch black bedroom. She wanted to see Lucius coming in through the bedroom door. But, that wasn't going to happen for another couple of hours. He was down the hall with the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters. As much as Narcissa understood that he would always be loyal to Voldemort, she wanted him to be able to be next to her in bed before 1:00 in the morning. Not so that she wouldn't worry about him, mainly so she could have sex with him.

She hadn't realized how much she really _needed_ sex until she wasn't getting any. It wasn't the same when it was her fantasies. She wanted _him_. But everytime he would come into the bedroom and she would ask him, he would always be to tired. And now, even when she asked him when they were alone during the day, he said he didn't want to.

The bedroom door slipped open. Narcissa smiled when she saw Lucius standing in the doorway, but the happiness soon faided when she realized that he looked more tired tonight than the night before.

"Tough meeting tonight?" Narcissa asked politely.

"You have no idea." Lucius mumbled before her fell into bed next to her.

Narcissa sighed and rested her head down on her soft pillow.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." Narcissa illuminated the small lamp next to their bed. "We could always leave for a day and spend time by ourselves."

Lucius looked at her.

"Narcissa, we've had this discussion. And every time you've brought it up I've always answered the same way. I don't want to go."

Narcissa sat up quickly.

"Why not? You keep denying me sex but you never give me a reason."

"That's because I don't have a reason. I just don't want to."

"What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough for you anymore?"

Lucius sighed and sat up.

"You are gorgeous Narcissa. I just don't want to have sex."

"Is it that you don't _want_ to or is it that you _can't_?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe the reason you won't have sex with me is because you're afraid that you won't be able to preform."

"You can be a real bitch Narcissa. Of course I can preform. I just _don't want to._ Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I need sex and you don't! How the hell is that possible? You're the guy, for goodness sake."

"Not every guy is a sex craized maniac!"

"Well, yay for me. I married the one guy that didn't want to be fucked every night!"

"Oh shut up Narcissa! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there are more guys than just me that aren't in the mood 24/7?"

Narcissa glared at him. Lucius back away until he was almost on the edge of the bed.

"Lucius Malfoy, I need sex and until I get sex, you will not leave this bed because you will be tied to it. Do you understand?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"_Restricto_." Narcissa said.

Lucius was bound to the bed a moment later.

"You're move, pretty boy."

Lucius sighed.

"Someone will look for me."

"Damn. I hadn't thought about that part." Narcissa vanished the rope and smile devily. "Lord Voldemort!"

"What are you doing?"

"My Lord! I need to talk to you for a moment! Hurry please! Lucius is being unbareable!"

"Narcissa, stop it."

The bedroom door flew open and Lord Voldemort stood in their doorway.

"Lucius, how many times must I tell you? You are not to become unbareable around Narcissa. You are a valued Death Eater and I can't afford to have you dead because you won't give in to whatever Narcissa wants."

"But, My Lord, she bound me to the bed."

"My Lord, Lucius won't have sex with me."

The bedroom was quiet for a moment before Voldemort started laughing.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy? You're lucky to have Narcissa. You should be happy that she wants to have sex with you."

"But...."

"No. Do her, now Lucius!"

Voldemort left the bedroom and Narcissa smirked.

"Ha-ha. Now, take off your pants." Narcissa reached for his belt and pulled it off.

"I cannot believe he's making me do this."

"Shut up." Narcissa ordered.

--


End file.
